


Multi-Fandom Challenge Drabbles

by mokuyoubi



Category: Heroes - Fandom, House M.D., Jeeves & Wooster, Panic! at the Disco, Pet Shop of Horrors, Razia's Shadow, Remington Steele (TV), Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Study, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 04:44:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21386314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mokuyoubi/pseuds/mokuyoubi
Summary: Response to a challenge for picking fandoms/pairings, then putting playlist on random and writing drabbles for each inspired by the songs. (These are not song fics, just inspired by the songs).Each chapter is a different fandom, with notes on content and pairing.
Relationships: Anhura & Pallis (Razia's Shadow), Chris Orcot/T-chan | Tetsu, GSF, Jack Harkness/John Hart, Laura Holt/Remington Steele, Lisa Cuddy/Greg House/James Wilson, Reginald Jeeves/Bertram "Bertie" Wooster, Ryan Ross/Spencer Smith/Brendon Urie/Jon Walker, implied past Pallis/Adakias
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Dancing in the Dark (Jeeves & Wooster)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeeves/Wooster, modern AU

Sometimes, and don’t expect Reggie to understand it, he gets this feeling like he’s known Wooster before. It’s ridiculous, because they never moved in the same circles. He looked into Wooster’s history before ever taking the job—knows for a fact that they went to different grade schools, and when Wooster went away to boarding school, Reggie had already dropped out and moved on to other things…

It’s in the little things about his employer—the way Reggie’s duties have expanded. Helping Wooster with tasks that anyone with half a brain should be able to accomplish on his own. Fixing Wooster’s tie on his way out the door, finding the papers he’s misplaced, reminding him to eat or bathe or any other menial daily activity.

Reggie shouldn’t find it endearing—and he _doesn’t_, not really. It’s just sometimes, when Reggie steps in front of Wooster, or holds him back with a hand on his elbow, it’s out of something more than the desire to preserve his job. Reggie isn’t a gentle man, or kind one, but something about Wooster makes him feel strangely protective.

He’s got to stay hungry. He’s carved a place for himself, and any change means he won’t fit any more. Wooster—this job—won’t be around forever. If Reggie gives at all, he knows he won’t be able to get back.

Wooster pauses mid-sentence and presses his phone against his thigh. In his other hand he’s trying to flick through his pda with his thumb. “What time is that thingie tonight, Jeeves?”

“The _Children’s Charity gala_ is at nine this evening, sir,” Reggie says pointedly.

Wooster gives him a smile that’s goofy and absentminded and shouldn’t make Reggie’s heart ache. “What would I do without you?”

Reggie keeps his voice dry. “You’d manage, I suppose.”

“By manage, you mean would be utterly lost, I’m sure,” Wooster says, and goes back to his conversation on his cell. Reggie doesn’t examine how those words might be applied to himself.


	2. Summer, Highland Falls (Remington Steele)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura Holt/Remington Steele; Angst, Romance. Future fic. Inspired by Summer, Highland Falls by Billy Joel.

He can see it in Laura’s eyes, when she’s daydreaming.

Remington has never regretted anything that happened from the moment he first came into Laura’s life. They’ve both made their share of mistakes, but he can’t feel too badly about them, because they’ve brought him to where he is now.

But Laura—she’s always longed for one thing or another. In their youth, it had been her driving force. Without it, she never would have struck out on her own, stepping beyond the shadows of the men in her life. She never would have created the idea of Remington Steele, and he never would have filled the role.

Remington has never begrudged Laura her will, or strength of spirit. Not when she fought against loving him for years. Not when she denied their shared happiness out of fear and stubbornness. Not when she convinced him their careers were more important than having children. Not when she kept putting off trips together, and time away from the office in favour of case after case. He couldn’t, when it was what had brought her to him in the first place.

She isn’t happy; he sees it in her eyes. They have the most successful detective agency in the United States with offices from Los Angeles to San Francisco, Chicago to New York and everywhere major in between.

Laura is the first name in the business to test new gadgets and security systems. Remington has been happy to take to the sidelines. Regardless of what Laura has always thought, he’s more than satisfied to simply do the work and let her have the credit.

“If I’d started today,” She’ll say wistfully. “If I’d started today, there’d never have been a need for Remington Steele.”

He can’t hold it against her. He doesn’t even think she knows what she’s saying.


	3. Time to Dance (House M.D.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> House/Cuddy/Wilson; Romance, Humour. Inspired by Time to Dance by Panic! at the Disco.

It isn’t like her skirts can get any tighter or shirts any more low-cut. But she’s doing _something_, and House is sure of it.

“Are you pregnant?” he asks her suspiciously.

Cuddy blinks, surprise registering for the briefest second before an annoyed smirk smooths over her face. “You tell me,” she snaps, and slams the door in his face on her way into the office.

He walks into Wilson’s office and says, “I think you knocked up Cuddy,” by way of greeting.

Wilson’s head jerks up. “What? How—is she—did she _say_—how do you know _I _did it?” His reaction isn’t half as gratifying as House had hoped.

House frowns. “It isn’t _mine_,” he says, matter-of-factly.

Wilson’s annoyed face bears a startling resemblance to Cuddy’s. House wonders if that, along with the fact that he’s sleeping with them both, says something about him, psychologically. Cameron would have a field day with it.

“You know, House,” Wilson says, “being morally opposed to bringing new life into the world does not, in fact, render you incapable of impregnating a woman.”

“Yeah,” House agrees, “but I’ve only been poking holes in your condoms.”

That gets Wilson into a good sputtering rage for all of thirty seconds before he decides House is lying. “There could be another explanation, you know,” Wilson says.

This is where House gets off. “Yeah, well, _that’s_ boring,” he says, moving to the door.

“That’s just it,” Wilson says. “Because it’s not getting boring.”

House gives him an ‘you’re an idiot’ look. “When was a ménage à trois supposed to get boring?” he asks blandly.

“When you start thinking about all the ways it ends,” Wilson says. “When you convince yourself it can’t stay exciting, and it’s doomed to failure.”

“Shut up,” House mutters, and knocks over Wilson’s coffee cup for good measure before leaving.

Wilson just smirks. House doesn’t think about kissing it off.

Seriously. He doesn't.


	4. A Dark Congregation (Heroes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elle, Peter, Sylar, Noah (child); angst, alternate timeline, if AU!Sylar died instead of AU!Noah. Based on A Dark Congregation by Depeche Mode

She wants to believe that he’s done the right thing. She wants to be able to say that it’s alright that she’s lost him, because he saved _everyone_. She wants to be bigger than she is. A better person.

She’s always been childish, selfish, and all the strength of her power can’t make up for the weakness of her character.

He made her better.

Peter touches a hand to her shoulder, remorse and compassion on his face. _You never loved him like I did_, she wants to say.

“I can change this,” Peter says. He’s said it one too many time for her to believe the truth of it.

Elle shakes her head, and hugs Noah tight in her arms. Tries to think of ways you can explain to a four-year-old that dad isn’t ever coming home.


	5. Scandalous (Torchwood)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack/John; pwpish (PG-13). Inspired by Scandalous by Cobra Starship

Five seconds in the door and Jack’s fingers are already undoing the buttons down John’s pants. “Your little Torchwood pals know you’re here?” John asks.

“Don’t talk,” Jack scolds, fingers to John’s mouth. John bites none-too-gently.

“Maybe I wanna talk,” John says, liking the stretch of the smirk on his lips. He wiggles his brows.

Jack glares and kisses John hard enough to bruise. John tastes copper when Jack’s teeth sink into his bottom lip. Jack just tastes like tequila. John sighs against Jack’s mouth and says, all fluttering high-pitched and sarcasm, “You only want to fuck me when you’re drunk.”

“Shut up,” Jack growls, teeth scraping down John’s throat.

John tips back his head to give better access. “Make me,” he says.

Jack gets on his knees.

John always liked him there.


	6. Think of Me (Razia's Shadow)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pallis/Anhura, past Anhura Adakias, implied past Pallis/Adakias; Post Canon, Angst, Romance, Incest-y. Inspired by Think of Me from Phantom of the Opera

It’s startling, how quickly things changed with the falling of the mountain. How quickly everyone seems to forget. King Malka insists on a marriage between the Light and the Dark. It is necessary, he says, a union to forever join the two halves. He speaks of symbolism and the strength of the whole.

It’s funny, but Anhura can’t summon the strength to laugh. The memories are too fresh in her mind of her father denying Adakias because of the dark in him. Now that the King has seen the wealth of Pallis’ kingdom, he has quickly changed his tune.

Pallis is amenable to the arrangement; he doesn’t even argue the terms with the King. Anhura would protest—she thought her heart might clench at the thought of being united to the man who murdered Adakias—but she only feels empty. Her will to fight died with Adakias. She knows anyway that such protestations would do no good.

And Pallis is—not kind, no, but gentle with her. He watches her with haunted eyes. When he must touch her, he is hesitant and reverent. Anhura isn’t naïve enough to think that it is for her.

Anhura can’t forget Adakias’ dying words. She doesn’t want to be jealous of Pallis. He knew Adakias longer and better. But it still stings, every time she recalls the scene in her mind (every time she closes her eyes, no matter how brief). Adakias asking for Pallis’ hand and kiss, as if Anhura weren’t right there, as if she had never existed.

Pallis was willing to kill for Adakias, and before she’d met the brothers, Anhura would never have been able to comprehend such a thing. She knows now that it was from love. She still doesn’t think she would be capable of it, but as Light and Dark slowly blend and merge, it begins to make sense.

Anhura doesn’t even mind anymore by the time Pallis makes her pregnant. Pallis is only doing what Adakias asked of them (Pallis, but Anhura likes to pretend she was included), she supposes philosophically, taking his brother’s love and making it live on.

“He looks like an Ahrima,” Pallis says, observing their son from a safe distance.

It is safe to call him Ahrima, in a way it would not be, to call him Adakias. But Anhura knows she and Pallis are thinking of the same thing. Their son has Pallis’ (Adakias’) dark hair and Anhura’s golden skin. She can see the day when his eyes are Pallis’ (Adakias’) and his smile is like the sun breaking over the valley.

“He does, indeed,” Anhura agrees.


	7. I'm Under Your Spell (Petshop of Horrors)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christ/T-chan; General Vague Bestiality warning that always goes with this pairing. Post Canon. Inspired by I'm Under Your Spell from Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Once More with Feeling.

Chris can’t pinpoint the moment the change happened. He doesn’t think it was gradual, but he doesn’t remember a turning point, either. He just woke up one morning, smiling, and living inside his head.

His parents talk about ‘when he was young’ like his youth was an illness. He knows, because they won’t let him forget, what a burden his silence was on his family. They don’t like to remember the part where Leon didn’t seem to consider him a burden. But Chris can’t really clearly remember that time of his life, beyond vague images and things that he’s sure he’s created, rather than experienced.

One thing he’s always known, though, is that this silence in his head is unnatural. Sometimes it gets so quiet he thinks he’s going crazy, and he thinks if he could reach far enough, he’d meet another voice somewhere in the dark.

He keeps running dialogues in his mind, makes up different voices and personalities. He doesn’t have the greatest control over the voices—they talk about things he doesn’t always want to hear, and they sound like people at school, and his family.

It keeps him up nights thinking about it, distracts him from school and making friends. His parents give him concerned looks and it isn’t like Chris wants to be like this. He can’t _stop_.

Then he wakes up smiling. He goes to school and the voices are quiet but he doesn’t feel crazy. The weird foreign exchange student nods to Chris, like he does every morning when Chris comes into homeroom.

Chris doesn’t really get it, because the guy is totally punk, with bright pink hair and piercings and he wears these wicked contacts that make his eyes sort of orange. He doesn’t really acknowledge any one other than Chris, and Chris is just a loser who does all his shopping at Target and freaks at the mere thought of a needle.

It isn’t like Chris minds the attention though. Tetsuya is _hot_. The second Chris thinks it, Tetsuya lifts his head, arching a brow in Chris’ direction. Chris flushes and scowls at his desk, which is stupid, because there’s no way Tetsuya could know what Chris is thinking.

_Oh yeah?_ one of Chris’ voices asks. It’s teasing and deep and has an exotic accent.

Chris considers it a minute and nods decisively to himself. He must look like an absolute idiot, but it’s not like anyone ever pays any attention to freaky loner Chris. _Definitely no way._

“What do you want to bet?” that same voice purrs, and it takes Chris a second before he realises he isn’t hearing it in his head.


	8. Don't Speak (P!atD)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Panic! GSF; a little angsty (because of Ryan Ross), romance. Inspired by Don't Speak by No Doubt.

Ryan makes a list of all the reasons he can’t have sex with his band. It starts with the most important—_he loves them too much_—and ranges through the rational—_he doesn’t want to see this end up on_ Behind the Music—and on into the insane—_condoms can get expensive, when you’re probably using at least two, though more likely four per encounter, and if wanna get off more than once a night you’re probably looking at more like 6-8, and what if they all wear different sizes, then you have to buy a combo pack or something, and that much latex has to be bad for the environment or baby dolphins, or something._

He means to destroy it, but he ends up doodling some flowers and fairies in the margins, and they’re pretty, so he just tucks the paper in one of his older journals and buries it in the pile.

It sort of tears him up sometimes, how much he wants Jon and Brendon _and_ Spencer. He knows it’s fucked up. He scares himself with his own fantasies. Not so much of how it might go wrong, but of how it might go right. The fantasies are scary because they try to convince Ryan that maybe he can make a move.

Ryan has never been an optimistic person. He’s gotten better than he used to be, but he can’t change his essential nature, he doesn’t think. So, as much as brain tries to convince him it could work, all his crazy, ridiculous, _pertinent_ reasons on his list keep him from acting.

Jon cuddles Ryan sharp curves and all. He rubs his beard against Ryan’s neck until it stings and Ryan is laughing so hard he’s crying and begging to be let go. Ryan thinks of how easy it could be to let his hips move just so, to tilt his head at the right angle. He thinks of how losing Jon could be just as easy as they got him.

Brendon loops his arms around Ryan’s neck and smacks a kiss on Ryan’s cheek. Ryan thinks of turning his face into Brendon’s, watching Brendon’s eyes go wide when their lips meet. He thinks of Brendon’s eyes closing, hard and distant, and it aches when Ryan thinks that he could ever be the reason for Brendon not being Brendon.

Spencer lets Ryan climb into his bed after too much weed and beer and he rubs Ryan’s stomach and breathes with him and says, “you’re a lightweight pussy, but I love you.” And Ryan wants to say _Iloveyouwantyouneedyou_, and bites his lip so hard it hurts and his shoulders shake with the effort not to dissolve in Spencer’s arms.

Ryan knows he’s been staring too much, letting his touches linger too long. Spencer’s got pensive face and Brendon mutters a lot under his breath and every time Ryan tries to cuddle, Jon gets this funny look and takes a deep breath like he’s about to tackle some difficult topic. Ryan always gets up before Jon figures out how to start.

This is how the end begins, Ryan thinks, and then turns it into lyrics that he writes alongside his list and the fairies and flowers. He spends three days in the back lounge coming up with an appropriately melancholy melody to go along with it. None of the others try to help.

They all start giving him apprehensive looks and every time Ryan walks into the room they all stop talking. The whispering starts up again the minute he leaves. Part of Ryan wants to eavesdrop, but he’s pretty sure he wouldn’t like what he might hear. Can they vote him out of his own band?

When Ryan gets out of the shower after the show, the others have already gone. It stings a little. Usually everyone waits around together in the dressing room and talks about the night’s plans. Ryan shrugs it off and makes his face blank when he walks onto the bus…

But the television is off and no one is in the lounge. Ryan can hear the soft shift of skin on sheets when he goes to his bunk. It’s barely eleven. They can’t be going to sleep already.

Ryan pulls back his curtain and blinks a couple of times.

“I got us a Sam’s Club membership,” Spencer says, and he sounds annoyed. “Also, you’re a dumbass. We’re fucking rockstars. We can afford to have crazy, wild orgies. It’s part of the lifestyle.”

Ryan turns to find his bandmates hanging from their bunks.

“I figure, with your calculations, those could last us, like, three months. Maybe. I mean, I think you’re being kind of ambitious with your eight a night, but I’m willing to try.” Ryan really wants to kiss Brendon’s stupid, wonderful, babbling face.

“I didn’t even know you could buy them in that quantity,” Brendon finishes.

“I like the glow in the dark ones,” Jon says, profoundly.


End file.
